Stripes
by Dusky
Summary: Death the Kid never did like the three white stripes in his hair. He felt that they made him look ugly. Can a certain purple eyed weapon convince him otherwise? KidXTsubaki


My 2nd KidXTsubaki one-shot :3 I adore this couple XD sadly it does not get enough love D: I think I am the only person here who writes fanfics for this couple O.o I plan on starting an ongoing fic for them sometime soon, so keep an eye out for it :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SE…if I did Kid and Tsubaki would be together X3 Either that or Kid would AT LEAST be with Crona XD (another pairing I like :3 )

---------

" WHERE IS KID!!"

Tsubaki looked up at the sound of her partner's voice. Liz and Patti had just walked into the classroom and the hyperactive boy practically jumped them as soon as they walked in.

"Geez, there is no need to get up all in their face, Black*Star…why are you so eager to see Kid anyway?" Soul asked his blue haired friend.

"Because I am gonna challenge him to another fight! HYO-HO!!" Black*Star shouted enthusiastically as he pumped a fist in the air.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Why? So you can get your butt kicked again? You have already lost like…how many times?" The young weapons technician asked.

Black*Star turned to face her with a determined look. "This time will be different. I will beat him today!" He declared.

Soul looked up at the Thompson sisters. "Why isn't Kid with you guys anyway? Don't tell me he is still at home trying to make everything in the house perfectly symmetrical or whatever…."

Liz sighed. "I really don't know what his problem is today…he wouldn't come out of the bathroom. I really don't care, I am not gonna be late because of his obsessive antics AGAIN." She replied.

"Maybe the toilet paper unraveled again." Patti suggested with a giggle.

"If that is the case, then he will be there all day." Liz responded as she rolled her eyes.

A worried look came across Tsubaki's face. "I hope he is ok…maybe one of us should go check on him…" She said.

"Well you can go check on him if you want, I don't feel like dealing with him today." Liz replied.

"Just make sure you hurry back. We have a test today, remember?" Maka said. "It would be bad if you guys failed it because you were not here."

Tsubaki nodded. "I will be back as quick as I can." She reassured as she headed out the door.

About ten minutes later she arrived at Kid's house.

She smiled to herself as she noticed how perfectly symmetrical it was.

"_That's Kid for you."_

The dark haired girl walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered she slowly opened it and stuck her head in.

"Hello? Kid are you there?" She called.

She took a step into the house when she did not get a reply.

"_Even the inside is perfectly symmetrical." _ She thought as she gazed around.

Each wall was lined with identical pictures and many other decorations. All of the furniture was completely even and tidy.

Tsubaki had never seen such a neat and organized house.

"_He must work very hard to keep it this clean."_ She thought as she admired the large house.

She began to make her way through the hall while calling out to him.

"Kid? Where are you? You are late for school!" She called out.

Soon, Tsubaki found herself in what appeared to be the master bedroom. To her left she noticed a light coming from behind the bathroom door.

"_He must be in there." _She concluded, remembering that Liz had said he would not come out.

"Kid?" She called again. "Are you in there?"

Tsubaki walked over and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled voice on the other side and assumed that it was ok to enter.

When she opened the door she saw Kid standing in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his short hair.

"Kid are you ok?" Tsubaki asked as she noticed the distressed look on his face.

Kid turned to look at her and blinked. "Tsubaki…am I ugly?" He asked.

Tsubaki seemed taken aback. Why would he think that? He was a very handsome guy. She did not understand how he could possibly think he was ugly.

"No, of course not, Kid. Why do you ask?" She replied.

Kid turned and looked back at his reflection. "I hate them…" He said as he clenched his fist.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

Her eyes widened when it dawned on her that he was talking about his three white stripes. "Oh…"

"_He must be worrying about his symmetry again…"_ she thought.

Kid's dislike for his hair's lack of symmetry was normal, but he usually only got depressed about it when someone mentioned it and he normally got over it quickly with the help of Liz and Patti's support.

Today however, he seemed completely distraught.

"I feel hideous…" Kid murmured as he continued to gaze at his reflection with disgust.

"Don't say that!" Tsubaki scolded him. "What brought this up all of a sudden?" She asked.

She wondered if it had anything to do with yesterday. When he went home she noticed that he had seemed lost in thought.

Kid placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward. "When I was little…people used to tease my hair…they said it was out of place and did not match with the rest of me…" He murmured. "They said it was not….symmetrical…"

Tsubaki's eyes softened. _"I wonder if that has anything to do with his obsession for symmetry…" _She thought.

"Yesterday…a group of kids started making fun of my hair…" Kid continued. "They told me I looked like a freak…"

"That is not true!" Tsubaki protested. The young weapon felt angry that anyone would say that about one of her friends.

Kid glanced up at her with and unconvinced look. "Yes it is…and you know it…my hair makes me look odd…it always has…"

Tsubaki shook her head violently. "No it doesn't! I thin your hair makes you look…handsome…" She blushed as she said this. "It makes you unique."

Kid gave her a surprised look. "Y-you really think so?" He asked.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I like your hair." She replied.

Kid blushed and ran a hand through his hair as he smiled shyly at her. "Thank you." He said softly.

Tsubaki bit her lip before she walking over to him and boldly kissing him on the cheek.

Kid's face turned even redder as he reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him.

"Come on, we have a test today, we better get to school before we get in toruble." She said as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him out the door.

The young shinigami smiled. "Alright, I'm coming."

As the couple walked out of the house Kid stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh no!" He moaned.

Tsubaki looked at him with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I forgot to fold the toilet paper!" Kid complained. "Hold on I will be right back."

He turned and ran back into the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tsubaki just smiled as she shook her head. "Oh Kid…"

------End

I had fun writing that XD please review :3 but be kind…this is only my second attempt at a romancy type story X3


End file.
